Trauma
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Tras el velo negro que presencia la muerte de dos seres queridos. Se oculta una pena indescriptible, un sufrimiento abrumador. Escapar de esta oscuridad que nace en el corazón es complicado. Pero en la fantasía, se puede esconder con una máscara a este dolor.
1. Chapter 1

**Trauma**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, y me temo que como va la cosa nunca lo será... Es de Level 5

**Notas:** Este fanfic no tiene shippings (lo considero advertencia porque esta historia es off-topic (?) no creo haber visto una historia de este tipo en el fandom... Hasta ahora, claro)

* * *

_Tras el velo negro que presencia la muerte de dos seres queridos_

_Se oculta una pena indescriptible, un sufrimiento abrumador_

_Escapar de esta oscuridad que nace en el corazón es complicado_

_Pero en la fantasía, se puede esconder con una máscara a este dolor._

* * *

**-I-**

**Lamentos tras una muerte**

* * *

Frente a la tumba de quien debió ser madre de dos hijos lloraba un esposo, deseando que sus lágrimas pudieran regar los suelos del cementerio y dar brote al cuerpo de quien alguna vez fue la mujer a quien más amó. Solo le quedaban como memoria los fragmentos del recuerdo, las fotografías y pinturas del salón en las cuales aparecían los dos.

Y una pequeña más.

-Padre, ¿mi mamá no va a regresar?

Negó con la cabeza, aun cuando quería lanzarse al suelo y gritar a los dioses que le devolvieran a su único amor, sabía perfectamente que las cosas no funcionaban así. Que los dioses estaban muertos y enterrados en medio de un montón de asquerosa tierra, al igual que su amada. Le resultaba devastador que el segundo día más feliz de su vida (claro está, el primero su boda) hubiera tenido un desenlace trágico. Si incluso el nombre estaba preparado para la llegada del infante que nacería en esa fecha, ya habían pasado los nueve meses de espera sin una sola complicación.

Toda aquella felicidad terminó desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación del hospital, junto a la sangre de su amor. El feto muerto que la enfermera traía entre brazos fue el ultimatum, el golpe final que le apuñaló justo en el corazón y destruyó todas sus ilusiones.

-No va a volver...

Le hubiera gustado poder compartir, como menos, un poco de esa pena con la niña que ambos habían concebido y criado, mas nunca habían tenido una buena relación. Era triste como Hitomiko Kira había heredado su color verde apagado en el cabello, como menos le hubiera gustado que naciera con los mismos ojos que su madre, esos ojos jade que le resultaban tan encantadores y brillantes, pero para su mala suerte, los ojos de su hija eran azul oscuro.

La actitud infantil y casi despreocupada de su esposa solía ser lo que le daba el brillo a la mansión Kira, con cada ligero saltillo que daba a manera de paso era capaz de sacarle sonrisas a todas las personas a su alrededor, no había ni una sola persona en aquella casa que no desarrollara cariño hacia esa actitud suya, tan alegre y brillante que tanto le encantaba a su marido. Su hija, en cambio, parecía tener una madurez nata, desde que a sus tres años comenzó a hablar y a leer, se empeñó sobre todo en lo segundo, por lo cual muchos de los sirvientes en la mansión ya se habían acostumbrado a encontrarla en algunas esquinas, totalmente inmóvil y sosteniendo algún libro entre sus manos, y otros le temían diciendo que ese comportamiento no era normal en una niña de cinco años. Era sencillamente, como decía su madre, una niña de pocas palabras.

No había heredado ni un solo encanto de los que tenía su progenitora.

-Hmm... _-la menor curioseaba los detalles de la lápida con el dedo índice-_ Con que así son las cosas...

-¿Quieres dejarme a solas con tu madre?

-Padre, ella no te va a escuchar

De mentalidad realista y con la boca un tanto suelta, también.

Seijirou le dio una bofetada a la menor, una cosa era su reacción fría frente a semejante evento, pero las palabras que acababa de decir habían sido demasiado crueles, ¿es que no sentía un mínimo de respeto hacia la tumba de su madre?. Evitando esos ojos azules vacíos y repletos de frialdad, el hombre se abrazó a la lápida acariciándola con cuidado, y luego gritó con enfado.

-Vete

Hitomiko, sin cambiar su expresión ni un solo segundo, se dispuso a alejarse del cementerio, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al portarretratos que se encontraba encima de la lápida de su madre. La madre que durante diez años la crio y amó con todo su corazón ahora se encontraba dentro una caja de madera, y aunque no lo pareciera, le costaba bastante asimilar la situación.

Después de todo, dejando de lado sus actitudes y su introversión, era solo una niña pequeña.

Se había hecho a la idea de que ese era el final de su infancia, siempre se dio cuenta de esa indiferencia que su padre tenía frente a ella, como si fuera alguien ajena a la familia. Ese detalle quedó claro en el momento que le avisaron del nacimiento de su hermano; "mi primer hijo" como le había llamado aquel hombre al que por educación llamaba padre. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada de ese modo por ese hombre, y ahora que su madre se había ido, no le quedaba otro remedio que resignarse a ser un fantasma, porque junto a su madre, ella acababa de morir frente a los ojos de su padre.

Mientras Hiromi estaba muerta en el mundo físico y vivía en el corazón de su padre, Hitomiko estaba viva en cuerpo, pero para su padre prácticamente no existía. ¿Irónico, cierto?

Tan pronto estuvo en casa, se quedó a solas en su habitación pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de entonces. No odiaba a su padre, pero sabía que la posibilidad de ser descuidada y olvidada por su padre era demasiado alta y no quería dejar ese tema al azar. Con su escasa edad, pasó cerca de dos horas buscando entre los papeles de su padre los planos de una de sus futuras construcciones, un orfanato para niños cuyo nombre aún no estaba decidido.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, con miedo de ser descubierta, bajó las gradas con prisa, solo para encontrarse a su padre llorando en el suelo frente a la entrada, totalmente desconsolado. Su sentido común le señaló que era su deber, como hija, apoyarlo un poco en ese momento. Era momento de olvidar la timidez e intentar, al menos intentar decir algo que borrara las lágrimas del hombre que le había dado la vida.

Ese fue su primer error.

-Padre... Está bien... Todo estará bien.

-¿H... Hiroto?

Al escuchar ese nombre, todo su cuerpo tembló. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que ese era el nombre que habían planeado ponerle a su hermano menor, aquel que murió junto con su madre en pleno parto. Se quedó callada y solo sintió los brazos de su padre cargándola como si fuera un bebé, su mirada estaba perdida y parecía estar en una especie de trance, la pequeña solo pudo temblar y quedarse callada.

Tenía miedo, demasiado.

-...

-Hiroto, que bueno que te tengo a ti, mientras te tenga a mi lado yo...

Sintió los fríos labios de su padre sobre su frente, en una expresión de cariño que nunca le había dado a ella desde su nacimiento. Y por alguna extraña razón, ese pequeño acto de amor le resultó agradable. Le recordó un poco a los besos que su madre le entregaba noche tras noche antes de dormir, ese calor familiar que no volvería a recibir de ella jamás.

-Pa... papá...

Y con esta palabra, sin mala intención y con el único objetivo de quitarle algo del dolor a su padre, Hitomiko Kira pasó a ser Hiroto Kira... A partir de entonces, el poco significado que tenía para su padre cambiaría a una insana obsesión por su nueva identidad...

-Te amo, Hiroto

* * *

Y con esto doy comienzo a una historia, que como siempre, espero les guste mucho.

Cualquier opinión o duda con respecto a la historia pueden comentarla, que los comentarios son una de las recompensas que recibe quien escribe fanfics, y las críticas ayudan a mejorar en muchos aspectos.

Antes de olvidarlo, la actualización de este (y todos, en realidad) fanfic será de una a dos veces por semana (como el resto). No escribo capítulos muy largos, pero hay veces en que no tengo internet y me es dificil entrar a FF.

Con todo esto dicho, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

_El antiguo teatro etrusco nos ha heredado un objeto intangible_

_La phersu que nos hace personas, la máscara que nos oculta de nuestros miedos_

_Los animales tienen garras y cuernos, las plantas espinas y veneno_

_Y nosotros un disfraz que nos esconde de lo que nos provoca temor._

* * *

-II-

Cuando las palabras no sirven de mucho

* * *

-¿Por qué no quieres comer, Hiroto?

La pequeña quedó callada, sintió por cuarta vez la cuchara chocar contra sus labios, cargada con una mediana cantidad de esa sustancia pastosa con "sabor a manzana", que más bien tenía un gusto a leche descompuesta con un toque de azúcar. El último més la mayor parte de las personas que trabajaban en esa mansión habían renunciado, no solo porque desde la muerte de Hiromi todo el ambiente de la casa cambió, sino porque desde ese suceso el señor Kira había comenzado a aluscinar, a tal punto que había terminado espantando a tres de las mujeres que estaban en el servicio confundiéndolas con su difunta esposa y llamándolas "Hiromi". Este problema había resultado tan pesado que acaparó la atención de todos los que limpiaban y atendían la casa, al punto que no repararon en que la mas grande víctima de estos problemas no era ninguna de ellas, sino la pequeña Hitomiko.

-No tengo hambre

-Vamos Hiroto, si es que puedes hablar tan pronto es porque has estado comiendo bién para desarrollarte

-Padr... Papá, ya no puedo comer más

Además que el cuadro de un padre dándole de comer papilla a su hija de diez años ya era de por si aterrador, el toque que lo volvía tétrico eran los cientos de dibujos colgados en las paredes, todos estaban rodeados por marcos de la mejor calidad, todos estaban hechos con la mano de Seijirou, quien por lo visto no tenía dotes de artista a menos que fuese en el arte abstracto. Eran bebés de piel clara con un par de enormes y penetrantes ojos verdes que contrastaban con una cabellera guinda, en ambos casos, iguales a las características físicas de su amada.

Los pocos que aún se atrevían a trabajar allí lo hacían por necesitad, eran el jardinero y un encargado de limpieza que ya llevaban tiempo allí, los dos eran veteranos y no tenían ya la edad para conseguir algún otro trabajo, además que eran los únicos que ya habían vivido lo suficiente como para que nada los pudiera tomar por sorpresa. Esa mañana, al igual que los demás, fueron ellos los que le recordaron al señor Kira que debía encargarse de su trabajo, pues su secretaria tampoco la pasaba muy bien que digamos con tanto papeleo en la oficina y llamaba a diario para recordarle a su jefe que, además de ser padre, también era el líder de una empresa muy importante con mucha influencia y dueño de varios negocios alrededor del país.

Oh claro, y de vez en cuando le intentaba recordar que su hijo, Hiroto, nunca había nacido, pero al darse cuenta que peligraba su puesto de trabajo, decidió mejor callar y lidiar con las historias que le contaba cada mañana de como alimentaba al "engendrito fantasma", como ella lo llamaba a espaldas del jefe.

-Bueno, solo porque debo ir a trabajar, la niñera llegará en unos minutos, así que por ahora pórtate bien y quédate en tu habitación

-Sí, papá

El hombre, con un aire bonachón y una sonrisa amable, apoyó una de sus manos sobre los cabellos "guindos" de su "hijo" antes de retirarse del lugar con un maletín y su ropa de oficina. Cuando vio a su padre salir por la puerta, Hitomiko se apresuró a ir a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa de casa que estaba manchada con la papilla. Se vistió con su uniforme para el colegio y se colocó la mochila en la espalda, solo le quedaba esperar a la niñera.

Cuando un hombre te confía a su bebé para cuidarlo, te esperas encontrarte con un pequeño bultito cuyo pañal estará sucio cada veinte minutos y llorará ante cualquier tontería. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó la niñera la primera vez que conoció a "Hiroto Kira", pero luego de que la pequeña le pidiera no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, la joven optó por callar y darle una mano a la pequeña, quien no parecía muy feliz que digamos con la idea de tener que quedarse en casa y faltar al colegio diariamente como si aún tuviera tres años. Su cuidadora llevaba y recogía a Hitomiko del colegio, además de pagar las mensualidades atrasadas como expiación por la culpa que sentía al cobrar su tarifa habitual a pesar de que solo veía a la niña unos treinta minutos al día.

-Buenos días, Hito-chan

-Buenos días

Aunque sabía muy bien que ese trato tan agradable era por compasión, a Hitomiko le agradaba la compañía de Gouenji Ruka, que era de la pocas personas que la reconocían como "Hitomiko". Agradecía mucho lo que ella hacía para darle una mano con su doble vida, y quizás, sobre todo, agradecía que le comprara algunos bocadillos comestibles (a diferencia de esa excusa de puré que comía en casa) en la puerta del instituto.

-He hablado con el director del colegio, me ha dicho que tus calificaciones se mantienen por encima del promedio y quiere hablar con tu padre para ver la posibilidad de adelantarte de curso, ¿crees que será posible que...?

-Lo dudo -interrumpió la menor- me temo que hasta que Hiroto tenga cinco años, no pondrá ni un pie en el colegio

-¿Y algún familiar, quizás? O podría ir yo y hablar con el director para ver la posibilidad de...

-No es necesario, ya haces mucho por mí, además tú tampoco la tienes fácil

Sonrió con amabilidad, conocía muy bien la historia de su mayor, sabía que ella era la primera hija de la familia Gouenji, también estaba perfectamente consciente de la razón por la que había sido exiliada de su hogar. Se había negado a estudiar la misma carrera de su padre para cumplir su sueño de trabajar como profesora, quizás por eso mismo ambas podían llevarse tan bien. Ambas eran personas cuya existencia era negada terminantemente por sus padres.

-También sabes que tu padre me paga cada mes más que suficiente para mantener a cuatro personas

-Tú te ganas ese dinero con trabajo, además, has visto cuantos se han quedado a trabajar en casa

-Estoy al tanto...

Poder tener una conversación madura con una nena ocho años menor que ella le resultaba un tanto deprimente, no porque Gouenji-san no la quisiera, sino al contrario, le estaba tomando cariño a esa pequeña que estaba envuelta en una situación tan extraña. Llegaron al colegio y le compró un bento en una tienda cercana, había visto un par de veces la alimentación que ella tenía en casa, y no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que no comiera nada sólido a diario.

-Gracias, Gouenji-san

-No hay de que... Cuídate, vendré por ti a la salida

-Hasta luego

Tras dedicar una ligera reverencia a la mayor, Hitomiko ingresó al edificio y caminó a través de los pasillos con prisa, su principal prioridad mientras estaba allí era estudiar, olvidarse de todos los problemas en casa, introducirse a sí misma en el mundo del conocimiento y los libros de la biblioteca para escapar de su realidad.

En el fondo, se parecía a su padre en ese aspecto.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, como todos los días, parecía ser invisible para toda persona alrededor que estuviera por debajo de los treinta años, edad que por cierto tenía el menor entre sus profesores. Le gustaba pensar que algún día en un futuro no muy lejano podría tener a Gouenji-san enseñándole allí, viendo su personalidad responsable y madura, el papel de profesora le iba como anillo al dedo. Las horas corrieron y llegó la hora del almuerzo, como todos los días, subió a la azotea para comer mientras miraba de lejos a algunos clubes entrenando y niños corriendo.

Kidokawa Seishuu era una de las mejores unidades educativas en Inazuma, no era raro ver a hijos de grandes empresarios estudiando allí, ya fuera primaria, secundaria o preparatoria. Últimamente le había llamado la atención un pequeño niño de primaria, al cálculo unos cuatro años menor que ella, de ojos negros, piel morena y cabello café.

-Como Gouenji-san…

A pesar de la gran diferencia entre ese pequeño niño que corría pateando la pelota con sus amigos y el niño dibujado en las paredes de su casa, observarlo le traía a la mente la imagen de su hermano, había llegado al punto de confundir su color de cabello y de ojos varias veces. Le aterraba la idea de que las alucinaciones de su padre pudieran ser contagiosas.

Pasaron la hora del almuerzo y sus demás clases, ya era hora de regresar a casa. Esa tarde Gouenji-san no había llegado temprano como de costumbre y eso la tenía preocupada, temía que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado en la mañana. Luego de veinte minutos de suspenso la vio corriendo desde un bus que paró cerca, acompañada por un hombre alto, de cabello corto color azul metálico y que era, como menos, quince años mayor que su niñera.

-Lo siento, Hito-chan, quería buscar a un amigo de mi padre y se me pasó la hora

-Buenas tardes

-Veo que es madura como la describiste –el hombre apoyó una mano en su cabeza- mi nombre es Kazemaru, Kazemaru Hatsuto

-Soy Kira Hitomiko, encantada

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa. El peli azul la miró de pies a cabeza todo el tiempo con curiosidad, analizando a fondo sus acciones y las palabras que decía cada vez que abría la boca para conversar con Gouenji. Solo cuando llegaron a la mansión Kira le dijo la razón de todo esto.

-Soy psicólogo, Ruka-chan me pidió que viniera para darte algo de apoyo en tu situación y me explicó un poco las cosas

-¿Psicólogo?

-Sí, quizás no pueda manejar el problema de tu padre, pero al menos puedo escucharte y darte apoyo junto con unos consejos… Si estás de acuerdo, claro

-¿Gouenji-san va a pagar por todo esto?

Su niñera negó con la cabeza, los dos adultos le sonrieron con cariño y le explicaron.

-No, Kazemaru-san me ha dicho que no necesita que le pague por esto

-Me he ofrecido voluntario, no te preocupes por la economía de Ruka-chan, yo se que ella tiene las cosas bastante complicadas y no le aumentaría gastos

-¿De verdad?

Los ojos de Hitomiko brillaron, el hombre parecía ser muy amable y buena persona. Aceptó gustosamente, y a partir de ese día, luego de sus clases, ambos conversaban con respecto al tema de su situación buscando alguna solución.

Aunque de noche seguía siendo arropada en una cuna de color azul, aunque seguía teniendo que dormir en esa habitación de bebé, al menos, fuera de su casa, las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella creyó. Con algo de suerte, incluso podrían solucionar los conflictos de su padre, después de todo, Kazemaru-san era un profesional en esa área.

Pero problemas como ese no requieren solo de un profesional…

* * *

**Notas.**

-Como explicación al verso que puse al principio, se dice que el origen de la palabra "persona" viene de "phersu", que era el nombre de las máscaras que se utilizaban en el antiguo teatro etrusco. Me pareció adecuado para este capítulo utilizar una referencia de ese tipo, especialmente por la doble vida de Hitomiko.

-**Kazemaru Hatsuto** es un personaje que he agregado al no conocer muchos personajes que pudiera poner como psicólogos, se supone que es padre de Kazemaru Ichirouta, para evitar confusiones. Lo propio con **Gouenji Ruka**, he utilizado para crear su personaje las referencias del anime, y sabemos que el padre de Gouenji quería que Shuuya se fuera al extranjero para estudiar, que exiliara a su hija mayor de casa por desafiarlo me parece un tanto lógico. El jardinero y el encargado de limpieza de la mansión tendrán identidad, serán del antiguo equipo del abuelo de Endou, así mantengo el rango de edad y me evito los personajes inventados que me lían la historia.

Dejo en claro que NO quiero usar OC's.

**Agradecimientos.**

Gracias por el review de Fresita con Nata (sabes bien que soy tu fan), me esforzaré por seguir mejorando con la práctica, espero esta historia cumpla con tus expectativas. También gracias a todos los que leen mi historia a pesar de lo distinta que es a otras, ojalá y les guste como avanzará la trama.


	3. Chapter 3

_Entre una misma cantidad de verdades y mentiras_

_Midiendo con precisión el peso de los aciertos y errores_

_¿Es acaso posible que la balanza permanezca estable?_

_En este mundo, donde el dolor nos pesa más que cualquier otra cosa…_

-III-

Entre memorias e ideas

Los ojos de Hitomiko quedaban hipnotizados con el movimiento uniforme y constante de las agujas del reloj, iba siendo hora de ir a encontrarse con Kazemaru para poder hablar del casi nulo progreso que había conseguido con el método que este último le había sugerido. No es que sus ideas fueran malas, pero su padre estaba demasiado convencido de que ella era Hiroto como para cambiar de opinión con charlas complejas u otros métodos, ya con ese largo año que había pasado ella ya se hizo a la idea de que podría nunca convencer a su padre, si seguía acudiendo al psicólogo diariamente era para complacer a Gouenji-san, ya que esta última solía emocionarse y apoyarla con cada pequeña diferencia que lograban conseguir.

El plan que mejores resultados había dado hasta entonces era cambiarle la edad a Hiroto para que fuera al instituto y al "club de soccer". Podría parecer una idea fácil de realizar, pero hablar con el director del instituto y explicarle la razón por la que debía inscribir a un alumno fantasma al colegio terminó siendo muy tedioso, solo pudieron convencerlo al dejar en claro las ventajas de esto: Si hacía los papeles falsos y fingía que él estudiaba allí, recibiría las mensualidades de un alumno que no estaba registrado directamente a sus bolsillos.

Prácticamente un soborno.

No podía negar que había valido la pena, pues tenía la oportunidad de vivir como ella misma hasta las cinco de la tarde, horario en que Hiroto debía estar en casa como regla que impuso su padre. Usualmente empleaba ese tiempo en charlar con el psicólogo y su niñera, pero algunas veces decidía volver antes del toque de queda a casa, y todo eso por una razón muy simple.

-Regresé, padre

-Bienvenida a casa, Hitomiko, ¿Has visto como está tu hermano en el club?

-Entrena arduamente como de costumbre, el entrenador me ha comentado que tiene dotes increíbles para ese deporte

-Estoy orgulloso de él, no deberías quedarte atrás, quizás podrías unirte a algún club como él

-El club de volver a casa es el único que me interesa por ahora… Si no es molestia, me retiro a mi habitación

-Si tu hermano no llega en veinte minutos, ¿podrías salir a buscarlo?

-Entendido, padre

Esas pocas palabras dedicadas a ella eran suficientes para recordarle su identidad. El trato que tenía con ella en ese corto periodo de tiempo era tosco y formal, totalmente distinto al modo cariñoso y atento que tenía su padre con "Hiroto", pero precisamente era eso lo que quería, que se aceptara su existencia, prefería ser la hija no querida y poco agraciada, ese era el papel que mejor le quedaba.

Ella no era Hiroto, no era miembro del club de soccer, ni mucho menos era la persona a quien iban dirigidos todos esos mimos diarios.

-Buenos días, papá

-Hiroto, bienvenido a casa

Una sonrisa amable, los brazos del hombre rodeando su torso en un abrazo sobreprotector.

-¡Hoy me he divertido un montón en el club de soccer! ¡Les he enseñado mi dribleo y han quedado boquiabiertos!

Actuación perfecta, necesitaba formar una barrera entre ambas personas, con una falsa alegría y hablando en un tono cinco veces mayor al usual. Dejar en claro quién era ella era tan importante como darle una personalidad totalmente distinta a su hermano, ya Kazemaru-san se lo había dejado bien en claro, como ella terminara creyendo ser otra persona, todo estaría perdido.

-Me alegra mucho, eres el mejor hijo que nadie podría tener

-Vamos papá, que ya tengo diez años, no puedes seguirme tratando así todo el tiempo

Todo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te estás esforzando en el colegio? ¿No hay nadie que te moleste en clase o en el club?

-Para nada, ¡todos son personas geniales! ¡Especialmente Shuuya, es mi mejor amigo y siempre practicamos juntos!

-Alguna vez deberías de invitarlo a casa, seguro y se divierten mucho jugando videojuegos

Tragó saliva, al no poder inventar muchas anécdotas del club de soccer sin personas de por medio. Sabía que siendo Hiroto cabía la posibilidad de que algún día pasase por el instituto queriendo hablar con su entrenador o con alguno de sus compañeros, así que con la ayuda de Ruka habían logrado averiguar uno que otro nombre de los profesores que debieran estar en la clase de Hiroto, esperando que sus alucinaciones solucionasen el resto de los percances que pudieran ocurrir en ese caso. Cuando Hitomiko le pidió a Ruka el nombre de algún niño de esa clase, esta soltó el nombre "Shuuya" sin dudarlo un minuto. Se le hizo raro que no mencionara algún otro niño del club siendo que eran once (solo en el equipo), pero respetaba su privacidad y sus decisiones.

-Sus padres no le dejan salir mucho…

-Entonces hablaré con ellos, Hiro, así podrán pasar tiempo juntos

Algo así tenía que ocurrir algún día, no existe estrategia perfecta y eso lo sabían muy bien. La conversación sobre el club fue larga, Hitomiko había pasado noches en vela leyendo libros de teoría sobre el deporte y alguna que otra guía. Ya a la mañana siguiente, cuando iba de camino al colegio Gouenji-san estaba demasiado callada, no era normal que ella permaneciera tan tranquila.

-¿Gouenji-san?

-¡Ah! –_parecía despertar de un profundo sueño-_ Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo…

-Hmmm…

La mayoría hubiera preguntado qué ocurría, pero la pequeña estaba consciente de lo complicado de su situación y no quería incomodarla. Si había algo que quisiera decir, ya lo diría en su momento, no era necesario obligarle a hablar.

-¿Sabías que Shuuya-kun es uno de los mejores jugadores del club a pesar de su edad?

-He escuchado rumores, del niño pequeño que parece superar a muchos de los chicos de secundaria con su patada…

-¡Y aún tiene solo ocho años! ¿No es increíble?

-Si lo es… Tiene futuro como jugador profesional

Gouenji se quedó callada y dejó de caminar. La menor pudo darse cuenta que su afirmación había provocado algún tipo de reacción dentro de ella, ¿pero qué relación podría tener una cosa con la otra? Luego de varios minutos allí varadas, comenzaron a caminar sin dirigirse la palabra, no parecía buena idea continuar con esa charla.

-Ya hemos llegado, ten un buen día Hito-chan

-Usted también, la espero a la hora de salir

Y cuando estaba por pasar la puerta del instituto, las dos lo vieron; el pequeño prodigio del club de soccer bajando de un auto muy costoso y despidiéndose del chofer. Al principio se les hizo imposible reconocerlo, su cabello castaño y ligeramente largo había sido teñido de un color crema y parecía traer todo un pote de gel esparcido en el cabello levantándolo, cuando el portero se acercó para decirle que no podía entrar con esas pintas al instituto, el niño le mostró un papel y afirmó en voz alta.

-¡Tengo el permiso de mi padre! ¡Él ha sido quien ha querido que cambie mi cabello!

Ya con esto dicho y ante la mirada extrañada de todos, pasó por la enorme puerta del instituto y miró de pasada a Ruka, sus ojos dieron contra los de la mayor durante aproximadamente dos segundos y siguió su camino. Una vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Hitomiko observó a su niñera.

Estaba llorando.

Nunca supo cómo consolar a una persona, simplemente no era capaz de decir algo que pudiese levantarle el ánimo. Como decía un antiguo proverbio indio: _"Cuando hablas, procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio". _Y con todo lo que había vivido en sus doce años de vida, fue capaz de descubrir que en su caso era mejor no abrir la boca.

El primer periodo eran matemáticas, siendo una materia troncal no era correcto estar distraída, pero tampoco podía sacar de su mente los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Estaba confirmado que Shuuya y Ruka tenían algún tipo de relación, bien podrían ser familiares a juzgar por las características físicas de ambos, era lo único que podía explicar las actitudes de Gouenji-san. Y sus propios problemas, claro está, se le estaba complicando el negarse una y otra vez a la petición de su padre sobre llevar a algún amigo a casa, pero viendo cómo eran las cosas con Shuuya, se hizo aún más difícil manejar ese conflicto.

-… Para despejar esta "x", es necesario que primero llevemos todos los factores que se encuentren junto a esta hacia el otro lado del signo de igual, así, en nuestro ejemplo tenemos "2x=6+8", llevamos el "2" que la multiplica, cambiando el signo según las leyes de despeje, y así nos quedamos con la ecuación "x=(6+8)/2" que se puede resolver con sencillas operaciones…

"Despejar… Llevar a otro lado… Para poder resolver…", esas palabras se le quedaron en la mente mientras su línea de pensamiento seguía fuera del aula. Ya cuando su mente empezó a divagar y relacionar sus problemas con la ecuación, se levantó abruptamente del pupitre y gritó.

-¡Eso es! ¡Puede funcionar!

-Hitomiko-san… ¿Podría volver a sentarse?

Sin un mínimo de vergüenza o enojo se incorporó nuevamente en su silla a anotar todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido. Si las cosas iban bien, le iba a regalar toda la mesada de Hiroto a su profesor de matemáticas por su colaboración no consiente. El roce entre su hoja y el papel provocaba un sonido que era música para sus oídos, era el sonido que producía su mejor plan siendo plasmado en la hoja, eran los pasos de su vida permanente como Hitomiko acercándose con rapidez hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Se ensimismó en su escribir al punto que no se dio cuenta de los timbres y cambios de periodo ocurridos durante la tarde. Solo el sonido de los niños corriendo al patio pudo sacarla de su trance para tomar sus materiales y retirarse del aula. En la puerta le esperaba Gouenji-san para acompañarle a su visita diaria con el psicólogo, pero esta visita sería distinta a las usuales, y dependiendo de cuan factible era su estrategia, quizás una de las últimas que haría.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los giros inesperados que toma la vida al descarrilarse…_

_Y es que no hemos aprendido a dirigir, a planear_

_Por evitar un precipicio damos la vuelta con destreza_

_Sin pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiéramos chocar._

**IV**

**Una amarga medicina **

Los preparativos habían sido hechos con anticipación para evitar cualquier posible error que pudiera interferir con los planes. Ruka había financiado el proyecto con parte de sus ahorros con el fin de ver a Hitomiko mejor, pero la pequeña llevaba la situación con poca confianza y mucha intranquilidad.

-Acabo de hablar con un par de hombres que se encargarán de actuar como los directores de una prestigiosa escuela de soccer

-Ya veo… _-respondió la menor un tanto distraída- ¿_Todo listo entonces?

Notando su clara inseguridad en la manera que la niña temblaba, Gouenji sintió un poco de culpabilidad frente a la posibilidad de que la estuvieran poniendo bajo demasiada presión. Siendo lo más cautelosa que le fue posible, trató de persuadirla para que revelara que tan preparada estaba frente a lo que iba a venir.

-Si no estás segura de esto, no es necesario que…

-¡No es eso! _–Interrumpió ligeramente temblorosa_- es solo que siento que estamos haciendo algo muy malo

No podía culparla, que su padre tuviera un problema mental no quitaba el hecho de que ese hombre era la única familia que Hitomiko tenía, era natural que como menos se sintiera mal al tener que engañarle y asimilar las consecuencias negativas que de seguro vendrían a partir de entonces a causa de los delirios de su padre. Sacando un poco su lado maternal, Ruka se agachó hasta estar a su altura para abrazarle y de este modo darle a entender que era para bien.

-Hito-chan… Escúchame, no puedo negar que lo que hacemos es incorrecto, pero en este tiempo que hemos recurrido a métodos poco ortodoxos hemos obtenido resultados bastante buenos y eso es algo que tenemos que tomar en cuenta al momento de actuar

-Lo se… Está claro pero ¿Lo tomará acaso de un buen modo? Si está como está es por Hiroto, como se entere que le ha ocurrido algo podría perder la cabeza y tomar medidas drásticas, no olvides que es una persona con poder

-Tu padre ya ha perdido la cabeza hace mucho…

-…

No podía refutar frente a una verdad indiscutible como lo era aquella. Seijirou tenía serios problemas mentales y alucinaciones que escapaban incluso de las manos de un psicólogo como Kazemaru. Como siguiera así, iba a ser necesaria la intervención de un psiquiatra y de un tratamiento vía medicación, y obviamente su padre no lo aceptaría con facilidad y permanecería firme en su ideal de que Hiroto existía.

Este panorama terminaba de nuevo en cero, Hitomiko seguiría siendo el reemplazo de Hiroto hasta que su padre falleciera, y eso no era justo para ella, tenía derecho a una identidad, a ser reconocida como una persona existente y no como un actor de pacotilla que debe de apegarse a su papel solo por las decisiones del director de una película tan absurda y bizarra como había sido su vida hasta entonces.

Que ni a vida llegaba, pues era el ciclo que seguía una marioneta, un muñeco inerte que era manipulado por los lazos familiares que hacían de cuerdas para atarla a su recóndita existencia que era opacada por el brillo de su hermano menor, de su jamás nacido hermano menor.

-Déjalo salir… -le susurró la niñera a la oreja- todos necesitamos hacerlo de vez en cuando

Sin contener ni un segundo su tristeza, permitió que el miedo y el dolor fueran desbordándose de sus ojos en la forma de un líquido tibio y salado que iba humedeciendo un poco el abrigo de su cuidadora. Se preguntaba cuántas veces intentó expresarle su eterno agradecimiento; por no darle la espalda como quienes trabajaban en su hogar, por cumplir con su deseo de asistir a la escuela a pesar de que su padre no había pagado las mensualidades, su esmero en cumplir con el pago de las mismas aunque esto le costara una buena parte de su paga. Era una persona maravillosa, si había una persona a su alrededor que mereciera el título de familia, tenía que ser ella, y Kazemaru también, que le había escuchado y aconsejado tantas veces hasta entonces.

-Gracias

Hitomiko secó un poco su rostro con la manga de su camisa y luego se soltó del abrazo. No era momento para dudar, estaba siendo apoyada por las dos personas a las que consideraba las más importantes para ella y no podía permitirse fallarles.

-Kazemaru vendrá en un par de horas disfrazado, ha quedado un tanto extraño, pero trata de no reírte

-Me tomaré esto en serio, no te preocupes

-Por cierto, Hitomiko…

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

Las dos sonrieron, desde el momento en que se conocieron habían sentido esa empatía tan peculiar que hacía de su relación algo muy diferente a la de una niñera normal. Eran como hermanas, unidas no por sangre, sino por un mutuo respeto y cariño que superaban con creces el amor familiar.

Continuaron hablando con respecto a los hombres contratados. No era algo demasiado complicado, pero debían ser tan convincentes como les fuera posible para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado en la ejecución del plan. Ya estaba decidido, "Hiroto" sería transferido a una escuela en el exterior y posteriormente sufriría de algún accidente común. El psicólogo les había explicado que esto iba a ser motivo de depresión en Seijirou, así que como un extra del plan, Hitomiko le convencería de construir el Sun Garden, un orfanato para niños en el cual podría hallar la salvación. "¿Por qué un orfanato?" fue lo primero que preguntó Ruka al escuchar la sugerencia de Hitomiko y el apoyo de Kazemaru, "Porque el necesita amor, y si no quiere aceptar el de Hitomiko, el de unos niños huérfanos podría ser suficiente para sanar sus heridas". Tenía sentido, si lo veía de esa manera.

Kazemaru llegó, y solo entonces fue que Hitomiko entendió a qué se refería Gouenji cuando pidió que no se riera al verle; traía un bigote postizo además de unas gafas enormes que le daban un aire extraño, gracioso y un tanto fuera de foco con el traje formal que tenía puesto. Incluso sabiendo que era con el fin de esconder su identidad, no pudo evitar reír un poco al verle hablar con su padre en la puerta principal.

-… Y es por eso que me gustaría hablar con usted sobre su hijo para llevarlo a Estados Unidos, donde hay una famosa escuela de soccer que aprovecharía al máximo sus habilidades como jugador

-¿Hiroto ya lo sabe? –preguntó el padre-

-Lo sé –dijo Hitomiko haciendo su aparición y bajando las gradas con prisa- Y de verdad quiero ir, papá

-Hiro… -el padre le miró un tanto triste- sabes que te amo mucho, pero no quisiera que te alejaras tanto y…

-¡Por favor! –la menor se inclinó en señal de súplica- ¡Tu dijiste que yo podía ser un excelente jugador!

-Yo… -el padre se quedó callado antes de mirar con sospecha a Kazemaru- Quiero hablar con los demás encargados

-No se preocupe –dijo el aludido- podrá hablar con ellos en el momento que usted desee, aquí tiene nuestra tarjeta –le entregó una tarjeta muy bien diseñada con los números de los "directores"- le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión

El padre tomó el trozo de cartulina, luego de unos minutos en que habló con Kazemaru este se retiró dejando a solas al padre y al "hijo". La niña de ojos verdes sabía exactamente cual era su función, quizá la que superaba en importancia a todas las demás por el nivel que esta requería; debía convencer a su padre de ir, debía ser Hiroto una vez más.

Resultaba irónico que el modo de salir de ello era aprovechando al máximo las alucinaciones de su padre.

-¡Gracias papá! _–exclamó Hitomiko mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle-_ ¡Te quiero!

-Yo también _–dijo el padre con una sonrisa fingida-_

Gouenji se alejó un poco de las escaleras y llamó a Kazemaru para averiguar que tal iba todo, el plan avanzaba sin problemas y ya tenían listo un pasaje falso para el vuelo de Hiroto ese mismo fin de semana. Iban a ser seis días, seis días más para que todos los problemas por los que pasaba esa pequeña de cabello oscuro y sonrisa sincera. Unos segundos después de que Ruka colgara, sintió el celular vibrar aun entre sus dedos, era un mensaje de texto…

"Déjenme en paz" pensó mientras eliminaba el mensaje y apagaba el celular, no tenía el tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con los fantasmas de su pasado.


	5. Chapter 5

**_De tretas e ilusiones nace un embuste,_**

**_Combatir fuego con fuego puede ser la solución_**

**_¿Pero acaso no has visto tus manos, ya quemadas?_**

**_Son las llagas que te has hecho al querer destruir esta ilusión_**

**-V-**

**Una farsa para volver a la realidad**

Hitomiko ingresó a la habitación de su padre, el ambiente del lugar le sentaba pésimo cada vez que entraba allí. Los dibujos que alguna vez tuvo Seijirou, todos desperdigados por el suelo en un desorden que el servicio no se atrevía a recoger, el humor del señor Kira no era el mejor y sus empleados no dejaron pasar de largo esas notorias ojeras que tenía en el rostro ni el olor a alcohol que se notaba en su aliento cada vez —razón por la cual su secretaria le pidió que permaneciera en su hogar y dejara un suplente—. Se había refugiado en la bebida y rechazaba cualquier otra opción que se le sugiriera, pero Hitomiko todavía no se había rendido, y es que una parte crucial para conseguir su propósito era abrir el Sun Garden tan pronto como fuera posible.

— Padre.

—… —el hombre bostezó con desgano y se levantó de su cama para hablar con su hija— ¿Qué pasa, Hitomiko?

— He hablado con algunos señores de la empresa y me han dado un costo aproximado para abrir el orfanato…

— ¿Todavía sigues con eso? —un claro fastidio se notó en su voz cuando preguntó lo último—. No me encuentro bien, no creo poder administrar un orfanato por lo cual es una mala idea gastar en ello.

— Pero…

— Por favor, solo quiero un tiempo a solas…

Llevaba así ya durante mucho tiempo, la persistencia de Hitomiko no parecía importarle en absoluto, su cabeza y su corazón aún no asimilaban la pérdida de su hijo y Seijirou estaba totalmente devastado. Tenía que hacer algo para convencerle, no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto siendo que había recibido tanta ayuda para conseguir el progreso, así que revisó los planos una vez más a la búsqueda de algo que lo pudiera convencer.

Revisó hoja tras hoja, fue cogiendo y apartando cada papel a medida que los revisaba sin encontrar nada que no supiera ya. Cuando se estaba por retirar del lugar, uno de los hombres del servicio ingresó e inició una conversación con ella.

— Señorita Kira. Buenos días

— Buenos días, ¿se le ofrece algo?

— Podría preguntarle lo propio, lleva en esta habitación ya varias horas y parece estar buscando algo en esas hojas.

— No es… Nada importante en realidad.

— Bueno, dejando de lado si es importante o no —el hombre se acercó y recogió algunos de los papeles para irlos ordenando—. La mayoría de las cosas en esta casa tienen su historia, por lo cual es mejor no dejar que se maltraten.

— ¿Incluso estos planos? ¿Acaso no ha sido simplemente un plan no realizado?

— En parte y de un modo muy objetivo sí… Pero mire con atención esto —levantó una de las hojas, colocándola en el escritorio y apuntando hacia el texto—. La letra no es de su padre, él suele escribir con algo de prisa y trazos menos delicados.

— No lo había notado, pero es verdad… ¿Quién ha escrito todo esto?

— Su madre solía dedicarse a muchas cosas en su tiempo libre, era una persona muy activa que andaba en todo al mismo tiempo… Con la ayuda de un arquitecto y un amigo de su padre armaron todo esto, pero como el señor Kira era un hombre ocupado, no se pudo consolidar…

— ¿Mi madre fue quien…?

— Pienso que sería un buen modo de hacerle homenaje, abrir un lugar en donde se acojan niños… Hiromi era una mujer bondadosa, seguro que ella hubiera querido velar por niños sin familia —terminó de ordenar y procedió a retirarse—, aunque claro, su padre no me haría caso si se lo digo… Quizás si alguien de su familia se lo hiciera notar.

— Gracias, muchas gracias.

— Gracias a usted por escuchar los aburridos pensamientos y anécdotas de este viejo hombre, que a estas alturas nadie quiere saber de alguien como yo.

Hitomiko dejó la habitación minutos después que el hombre, quería comentarle a Ruka lo que acababa de llegar a sus oídos. Marcó el número en el teléfono y esperó unos segundos, pero por lo visto la línea estaba ocupada. Dejando el asunto de la llamada para más tarde, subió las escaleras para enfrentarse a su padre aprovechando la nueva información que había obtenido.

Tocó la puerta y la abrió paulatinamente, se encontró con la típica escena de su padre acostado en cama y tapado hasta la cabeza.

— Padre.

— Ya te he dicho que no pienso abrir el orfanato, no estoy en condiciones de administrarlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera por el hecho de que mi madre era quien quería abrirlo?

Notó que el bulto en la cama se movió por el impacto que le causó su pregunta. Muy despacio, su padre se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la mano derecha le dio un par de golpes a la cama indicándole a la menor que se sentara a su lado.

— Hiromi… No, tu madre era una buena mujer —comenzó a relatar con la mirada perdida en el infinito—, la conocí de un modo casual, ella estudiaba en mi misma universidad y estaba realizando una campaña de donaciones para los afectados de un desastre natural. Aunque su trabajo no tenía fines de lucro, parecía estar realmente feliz mientras lo realizaba, por cada moneda que le entregaban ella devolvía una sonrisa de satisfacción y regocijo… Fueron siete días, durante siete días seguidos la busqué para entregarle el dinero que me daban para comer, me gustaba verla alegre…

— ¿Y cómo fue que comenzaron a hablar?

— Se dio cuenta, yo me quedaba mirándola cada vez que me la encontraba, pero fue ella la primera en hablarme. De a poco nos hicimos un tanto más cercanos, y cuando le pedí que saliéramos acepto con una emoción tan propia suya… —Dejó de narrar y puso un rostro melancólico— Y ahora debe estar sonriéndole a Hiroto del otro lado… Dándole uno de esos _abrazos de oso _que tan seguido me daba a mí en la universidad…

— Padre… ¿Por qué no quiere abrir el orfanato? Si era algo que mi madre quería, deberíamos de hacerlo en su honor.

— ¿Crees que yo sea capaz de cumplir el sueño de tu madre de sonreír y sacar sonrisas a los niños sin hogar? Soy una persona muy distinta a ella, solo me preocupo por las personas de mi familia que realmente me importan y termino siendo totalmente indiferente a los demás, incluso contigo…

Esa última frase hizo que Hitomiko sintiera una puñalada en el pecho. Su padre estaba siendo sincero y admitiendo que tan poco le importaba ella, tenía que darle puntos por ello… Dejó pasar ese hecho para ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, iba bien, si decía las palabras adecuadas en ese momento, estaba segura de poderlo convencer.

— Entonces haga de ellos su familia, conviértalos en personas importantes para usted. Sé que también tengo parte de la culpa porque no he sido la hija que deseaba, y el tema de Hiroto también pero… Pienso que ellos podrían ayudarle a recuperar al menos parte de la felicidad que usted vivía cuando estaba junto a mi madre.

— Hitomiko…

Por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, la menor se arrimó a su padre y luego le abrazó, este le correspondió al abrazo, sin frialdad ni malas intenciones de por medio. Él sabía que estaba abrazando a su hija, y por primera vez no parecía tener prejuicios ante ella.

Esa misma semana se iniciaría la construcción del Sun Garden.

Kazemaru Hatsuto era un hombre ocupado, pero cuando se trataba de algún amigo suyo hacía todo lo posible por sacar tiempo y ayudarle. Esa tarde había recibido la llamada de Hitomiko quien le indicó que todo iba bien y se iniciarían las obras de construcción para el orfanato, pero algo que le preocupó un poco fue cuando le comentó que llevaba un par de días sin poder comunicarse con Gouenji Ruka.

Se suponía que en cuanto "Hiroto" viajó, ya no se necesitaban los servicios de Ruka en la casa Kira, ella encontró un nuevo trabajo en una cafetería, pero nunca indicó a Kazemaru la dirección del lugar, por lo cual no tenía ningún modo de comunicarse con ella aparte de su número de celular.

Que se encontraba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura.

Quiso más de una vez llamar al señor Gouenji, aun a sabiendas de que él no tenía el menor interés en la vida de su hija, quizás ella podría haber ido a hablar con él para tratar de reconciliarse. Al tercer día, sin ninguna otra opción, llamó a la casa Gouenji. El tono de espera de llamada se escuchó dos veces antes de que contestaran del otro lado e inmediatamente saludó para preguntar por el señor Gouenji.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Me comunicaría con Gouenji-san?

— ¿Kazemaru-san? Que inusual que usted llame aquí…

— ¡¿Ruka-san?! —preguntó, impactado por el hecho de que ella se encontrara en la casa de la cual había sido exiliada hace ya tanto tiempo— ¿qué hace usted allí?

— Tuve algunos problemas en la cafetería —dijo, sin entrar en detalle y con algo de dolor en su modo de pronunciar esas palabras—. Mi padre me llamó, dijo que quería que conociera a Shuuya fingiendo ser una pariente lejana. Por lo visto me ha visto cuando llevaba a Hitomiko al instituto, así que quería aclarar que no tengo una relación sanguínea directa con él.

— Pero eso es…

— Lo sé —interrumpió secamente—. No me siento bien, pero necesitaba el dinero y ya no tenía que hacer, mi padre llevaba un tiempo pidiéndome esto y ofreciendo pagarme por ello además de permitirme quedarme aquí.

— Gouenji-san, escuche, yo también tengo un hijo de la edad de Shuuya, su nombre es Ichirouta. Es un niño un poco introvertido y le cuesta hacer amigos, pero yo siempre estoy allí para apoyarle porque quiero lo mejor para él. A usted la conozco desde hace años y la veo casi como una hija para mí, si realmente se siente mal trabajando allí yo podría ayudarle a buscar un trabajo o algo…

— Gracias, pero ya me ha sido de mucha ayuda con el tema de Hito-chan… No se preocupe, trataré de quedarme aquí el menor tiempo posible hasta que encuentre un nuevo trabajo, aún tengo parte de mis ahorros así que si llego a cansarme usaré ese dinero para alquilar un cuarto por uno o dos meses.

— Si llega a necesitar algo puede llamarme. Por cierto, Hitomiko ha preguntado por usted, quería contarle que ya ha convencido a su padre para abrir el orfanato.

— Ella también se está esforzando mucho —señaló con un poco más de ánimo—, daré lo mejor de mí. Por cierto, resulta que tengo una hermanita más, se llama Yuuka y es un encanto. Me ha hecho ilusión verla, llegará en diez minutos junto con su hermano, así que si me permite, me despido.

—Hasta luego.

Kazemaru se sintió un poco molesto consigo mismo, no se había dado cuenta de los conflictos por los que ella estaba pasando, siendo un psicólogo tendría que haberse percatado antes y ayudarle a lidiar con los problemas. Su esposa llegó a casa acompañada de su hijo, los saludó e inmediatamente tomó a Ichirouta entre sus brazos para decirle una única cosa.

— Te prometo como tu padre… Que jamás te voy a lastimar y siempre velaré por ti.


End file.
